


The Programmer and the Vampire

by MonacaTogami



Series: Tales of Kumafalls (DR Monster AU) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Secrets, Vampire Akamatsu Kaede, Vampire Amami Rantaro, Vampire Celestia Ludenberg, Vampire Hunter Harukawa Maki, Vampire Hunter Momota Kaito, Vampire Hunter Saihara Shuichi, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Oma Kokichi, Vampire Togami Byakuya, Vampires, Werewolf Momota Kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonacaTogami/pseuds/MonacaTogami
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki is a bright young man, new to the small town of Kumafalls. Byakuya Togami is his boyfriend, a longtime resident of the town whom Chihiro is living with.Everything seems like it’s going perfect: Chihiro got a great work-from-home job, and he was seeming to finally settle into his new home. But one day, when a person turns up dead, rumours start to spread of vampires. And Chihiro starts to become suspicious of his pale-skinned, sun-hating, oddly cold boyfriend.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Fujisaki Chihiro/Togami Byakuya, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Tales of Kumafalls (DR Monster AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981285
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	The Programmer and the Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a spooky series I'm going to be working on! I know I really should be working on my other like,,, seven ongoing fics but sjhsjdh it's spooky season so I wanted to write something halloween-y

Chihiro rushed home, the sun beating down on his face as he peddled his bicycle like he had never peddled before. The streets flew by him as he went up and downhills, dodging pedestrians and apologising each time as he rushed passed. Normally he wouldn't have been in this big of a hurry to get home, but he had heard horrible news, and he no longer felt very safe out and about, even if it was during the day time. His anxiety had become overwhelming. 

A man had been killed last night. To a relatively small town like Kumafalls, news like this was big. Especially when it was considered that aside from an odd assortment of missing persons reports, the crime rate in Kumafalls was rather small. They didn't get many petty crimes, as almost everyone was friendly with one another, and it wasn't like there were many tourists who sought to visit their small town. As far as large-scale crimes--the thought of something like that was absolutely absurd, to say the least. A killing--a true, cold-blooded killing--was rare. Chihiro knew this, even if he hadn't lived here all that long.

So, what was responsible for this heinous crime? A vampire, that’s what. A real, red-eyed, fang-toothed, bloodsucking vampire. Sure, the authorities denied the possibility of such a supernatural occurrence, and insisted it was likely some wild animal. But what kind of animal sucks a person completely bone dry? Not one that Chihiro had ever heard of, at least not where they lived. Needless to say, everyone knew that the police were full of crap.

Well, that is, almost everyone.

Chihiro was scared out of his mind by this whole thing, and was on his way home to tell his boyfriend and roommate, Byakuya, about the whole thing. But, he was certain Byakuya wouldn’t believe him. The blonde was a skeptic to the very end. Sure, that was helpful sometimes, and it meant he was very grounded, but with something as big as this, he just had to get Byakuya to believe him so that he wouldn't think Chihiro was being scared for no reason. And even more than that--he didn't want Byakuya to end up putting himself in danger. 

The small boy relaxed only slightly as he saw the large Victorian estate edging into view. The house--although in many ways, more like a castle--was made of grey brick, and was three stories, with an attic. It was guarded with an iron rod fence. It was on the outer edge of the town, tucked away behind the trees. It was a bit unsettling to Chihiro at first, as it had the feeling of a haunted house kids would avoid on Halloween, but after a while, he grew to love it. It was a very beautiful old home, and entering it was like going back in time. 

He rode his bike up the long, cobblestone driveway, before parking it in front of the porch and walking up to the large, oak door. He twisted the doorknob, finding that it was locked. He sighed, and shuffled through his pockets, trying to find his keys. However, it appeared he had forgotten them. Defeated, he knocked thrice on the door, waiting for Byakuya to come and let him in. 

He heard footsteps, and then small clicks as the door unlocked. It slowly opened, revealing Byakuya standing there. Chihiro noticed how he winced slightly at the sunlight, and peered inside, noticing that Byakuya had the lights off, and the curtains closed, and aside from a few small candles, it was completely dark. Byakuya did this a lot, and while Chihiro found it somewhat odd, he didn't think much of it. He probably just liked the aesthetic--one look at his home could tell you that.

"Did something happen?" Byakuya asked as he stepped aside, Chihiro entering, and Byakuya closing the door behind him. "You look frightened."

"Actually," Chihiro said, flicking the light on, Byakuya wincing again. "Something did happen! It's awful..."

"What is it?" Byakuya questioned, raising an eyebrow at the smaller man. 

"Someone was... was...!" Chihiro found himself not willing to say the word out loud. It was horrible to think about. 

"Yes?" Byakuya insisted. Chihiro forced down that lump in his throat, and looked Byakuya in the eyes.

"Someone was killed," he said solemnly, instantly looking down as the word left his lips. 

Byakuya's eyes notably widened, and after a second, he guided Chihiro over to the ornate, velvet couch, motioning for him to sit, which Chihiro did. Byakuya sat next to him, his arms crossed as he examined Chihiro’s expression. 

After a moment or two, he asked, “Do they know what was responsible?”

Chihiro looked down, fiddling with the end of his shirt. “Well yes, but… you’re gonna think it’s ridiculous…” he said nervously. 

Byakuya seemed to be all the more intrigued by this, although his face remained neutral, and impossible to discern. Chihiro could never tell what Byakuya was thinking, just that he was thinking a  _ lot. _

“Everyone--myself included--think that it was a… a… a _ vampire, _ ” Chihiro finally said, looking at the floor. 

“A  _ what? _ ” Byakuya asked in a tone that was either scared or disbelieving, and, given Byakuya’s track record, Chihiro assumed it to be the latter. 

“A.. a... v...vampire!” Chihiro said again, turning to look at Byakuya, his hands clenched in front of him and shaking up and down with each word. 

“Surely, by this age, you must know that there are no such things as vampires,” Byakuya said, giving a glare toward Chihiro. 

Chihiro expected this reaction, so he was oddly ready to defend himself. 

"Just because you haven't seen something doesn't mean it can't exist," he said back to the taller male. 

"Just because something _could_ exist doesn't mean it does. Especially when it's something as implausible as _vampires,_ " Byakuya immediately said in response, waving his hand in the air dismissevly. "Do you even have any shred of evidence that it was a vampire?"

"The police said that their was no blood on the crime scene even though he was quite obviously attacked," Chihiro said, feeling a semblance of satisfaction for being able to hold a discussion like this with Byakuya for even this long. And he wasn't planning on giving up any time soon. He was on fire. "That seems at least odd to you, right? Nothing normal does that kinda thing!"

"I'll admit that that is strange," the blonde replied, pushing his glasses up onto his face, "but that still isn't conclusive evidence of a vampire. Any number of things could have done that which are not _supernatural_."

"Why won't you just believe me?" Chihiro found himself asking, his voice louder than he would have liked. 

Byakuya paused.

He was quiet for a while. Too quiet for Chihiro's taste. 

After a minute or two, he stood up, facing the stairway.

"I'm not going to believe something I find completely foolish," he snapped, "I suggest you get your head out of the clouds, and don't speak to me until you've come back down to reality."

He left, heading upstairs, presumably to his study on the third floor. Chihiro didn't want to let him go, but he felt it was better to not provoke him further. Sure, he had expected Byakuya would take some convincing, but he didn't think he would get _mad_ about it. Especially not this mad. His green eyes watched as Byakuya trudged up each step, until Chihiro could see him no longer.

The small man let out a sigh, leaning back into the couch. He had somehow, really, really messed this up. He just didn't understand why Byakuya had to be so stubborn all the time. 

Deciding it was best to just let this all blow over, he went to the kitchen to make himself some tea. Hopefully that would soothe him for the time being.

* * *

He spent the rest of the afternoon alone, spending his time doing things for work, playing games, watching television--anything to just get his mind off of things. Eventually the sun lowered in the sky, and afternoon turnt into evening. Chihiro decided it was time for an early night. 

He closed his laptop and set it beside him on the couch, stretching his arms before standing. He walked up the large, ornate staircase to the third floor of the house, where his and Byakuya's shared bedroom was. He hoped he was still welcome there.

He reached the long hallway that led to said room, passing Byakuya's study. He found the door closed and locked, as they usually were, and Chihiro could hear faint classical music coming from inside.

Dmitri Shostakovich, String Quartet No. 8 in C Minor--he really was angry. 

Chihiro looked at the floor degectadly and headed toward the bedroom, in the hope that sleep would wash the past day away. No more murder, no more vampires, and no more arguments. 

* * *

_Knock-knock-knock._

Chihiro opened his eyes, looking around himself, although his vision was blurry from sleep. He blinked a few times in an attempt to get it to focus, not that it mattered much, as even in the morning their bedroom was pitch black, thanks to those pesky curtains Byakuya liked to keep closed. 

_Knock-knock-knock._

He sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn. He glanced beside him, noticing the spot on the bed next to him was untouched.

_Knock-knock-knock!_

Chihiro jumped as the sound of someone rapping on the door, and sprang to his feet.

"I'll get it!" he announced as he ran down the hall, although he was unsure if there was anyone else in the house to hear his claim. 

He scurried downstairs and stopped in front of the doorway. He then, somewhat causiously, opened the door, revealing three people standing on the other side. 

The first, with her hand up to the door, presumably to knock again, but lowered her hand when she noticed Chihiro standing in front of her. The other two people stood somewhat behind her. They all had smiles on their faces, but Chihiro got an odd feeling that something was wrong. He pushed it to the back of his mind, as he recognised the trio as Byakuya's friends: Kaede Akamatsu, Kokichi... something, and Rantaro Amani--wait, no, that wasn't right... _Amami_ , that was it. Rantaro Amami. 

"Oh, hello Chihiro!" Kaede greeted, giving Chihiro a warm smile. "Is Byakuya home?"

"I'm not sure, if I'm being honest..." Chihiro said in response, giving an awkward laugh. "If he is, he'd be upstairs. I can go see if you want."

"Oh, no, please don't worry about it. If it's alright with you we can look ourselves."

"A...Alright," Chihiro responded, letting the group in. "His study's the first room on the third floor. If he's anywhere... he's there."

"Thank you," Kaede said with a small bow, before the group proceeded up the stairs. Chihiro wondered what they were all here about. It wasn't like them to just drop in unannounced, and surely Byakuya wouldn't take kindly to them doing so. 

It also didn't help that he had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

Against his better judgement, Chihiro decided he should follow after them, just to make sure that everything would be alright. It wasn't snooping if he was in his own house, right?

He proceeded up the steps and stopped just outside Byakuya's study door, which was locked again. He could hear voices on the other side. He put his ear against the door so that he could hear better. 

"What were you thinking?" he heard Kaede say. 

"I'm sorry, but do you have any proof it was me?" 

Byakuya. So he was still home, afterall. It sounded like they were arguing about something. 

"Yeah." 

Rantaro.

"Celeste, Rantaro, Nagito, and I were all together last night! And Kokichi insists that he did it so we know that he didn't."  
  
  


"Aww, my own girlfriend doesn't trust me."

"Now's not the time Kokichi."

"Byakuya, tell us the truth, please."

"I had no choice. I've run out of rations."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Don't you think it would be kind of suspicious to Chihiro if I suddenly got a strange shipment from a hospital? And you of all people should know how the urges get."

_'Strange shipment? Urges?'_ Chihiro wondered. What exactly were they talking about?

"You and that human pet of yours. I understand befriending one... but this has gone a little too far, don't you think? I mean you know-"

"Don't go there."

"Eventually you're going to-"

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying-"

"I said shut up."

"Sooner or later, _you're going to end up killing him._ "


End file.
